The Short List
by shipperfey
Summary: Donna and Josh have to come up with a short list. Sequel to Rules in Politics and The Short List.


**Title: The Short List (1/1) **_- sequel to **Rules in Politics** and **First Hundred Days**_  
**Author: **Alice J. Foster

**Summary:** Donna and Josh have to come up with a short list.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Tomorrow and everything else is fair game. Mentions of annoying first season characters that disappeared, so be prepared.

**Author's notes:** I have ideas for several stories in the same universe that picks up during late Season 7 and goes on in pure 'shippy fluff. Also, this is pure dialogue fic because I miss the banter (oh and I'm lazy).

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry, I waited 7 years for these two (or better saying, the show's producers) to get their act together, I believe I've earned the right to play with them anyway I want. But in all seriousness, don't sue me. I have no money.

**The Short List (1/1)**

"So, Sam wants to know if we have a short list yet."

"Josh, you know the answer as well as I do."

"Four names, Donna, that's all we need."

"Well, keep thinking, we'll come up with something."

"Isn't there anyone we can _pay_ to do this?"

"It's a crib, Josh. Not exactly rocket science. I'm not paying someone $60 an hour to come setup a crib and a changing table."

"But—"

"It's a Sunday night, Josh. We're not going back to the White House. We just left three hours ago, we haven't been paged and my ankles are swollen, so I would really like to finish this crib. Then you can give me a footrub and we can try to sleep."

"But—"

"No buts! It's in the rules. If I'm not going back to work, you're not going back to work."

"What about when the baby is born? Do you really expect me to stay home for six weeks?"

"We've talked about this before, Josh. You know the rules. The President already agreed to give you four weeks working from home and I will be returning to work part-time for the subsequent two weeks, during which you'll be able to work as well. And you'll have your laptop and everyone's number on speed dial. Sam has everything under control. Remember, this is an election year and therefore you're due for a vacation. Counting your vacation and the no-work rule, we have two rules in place not to mention the rule that got me pregnant in the first place. So quit your whining and hand me that big piece of plywood and 10 of those tiny screws."

"Should you be doing this?"

"It's a crib, not a marathon and I'm not due for another three weeks. Also, if I leave you to it, we'll end up with an upside down crib. Here, hold this…"

"What do you think of Andrea?"

"You mean Congresswoman Wyatt?"

"What? No! Not Andy, I mean what do you think of the name Andrea for a girl. It seems suiting, without San Andreas we wouldn't have won the election and all."

"Must we make everything about the election? Actually I do like Andrea. What about a middle name?"

"I was thinking Joanne. Andrea Joanne Lyman. She can even go by A.J. Lyman, like C.J. Cregg."

"A.J. Lyman, I like it. How about Matthew Josiah for a boy?"

"Nice ring to it, plus I'm sure the Presidents would be honored. But I think I have a better one: Leo Fitzwallace Lyman."

"Oh Josh…"

"What? What did I do? God don't start crying again, you know I get upset when you start to cry and Donna--- please stop crying."

"I miss him, Josh, I wish he were here to see how you've been doing so great."

"Me too, Donna. Now stop crying, we still have to come up with one more name before the night is over. We'll treat this like a judicial nomination, it'll be fun!"

"Joshua, you're the only person who refers to the most annoying process as fun."

"I'm quirky like that."

"I know. Now help me think of another girl name."

"How about Abigail?"

"Nah."

"Delores?"

"Maybe as a middle name. Madison?"

"Oh, I like that. Kennedy? Can be a boy or girl's name."

"Nah. Virginia?"

"No, I believe the baby was conceived in Maryland but nice try."

"I mean for a name, you moron."

"Don't call me a moron in front of our unborn child…"

"Better to let them figure out on their own?"

"Hey! What about Sarah?"

"Nope, reminds me of Sarah Wessinger. On that base, no Sarahs, Amys, Amandas—or was that Madeleine? I never found out. Anyway, none of those."

"What about Joey?"

"I like Joey! I like the name too but not for a baby."

"Does this mean I get to veto Cliff, Jack, Ben, Jerry—"

"Hey, there have been no Bens or Jerrys. And yes, you may choose your veto power as you choose, mister. But Jack is a perfectly acceptable name."

"As long as our kid doesn't turn Republican, I'll be fine."

"He will have the genes, you know…"

"I still think you were adopted. No matter how nice you are or how bizarrely attracted to Republicans you can be at times, there's no way I married someone from a Republican family."

"You totally did. And I can remember some begging and groveling involved with that marriage proposal so don't come to me eighteen years from now, crying because our child registered as a Republican."

"Donna, there are some things too painful for a father to imagine."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and help me finish this crib."

Proud parents Donna Moss-Lyman and Josh Lyman would like to announce the (early) arrival of their very healthy daughter Andrea Joanne Lyman: 6lbs 13oz & 21in.

_Mazel Tov!

* * *

_

The End

**For yet another story in this universe, set about ten years in the future, check out my SG-1/WW crossover fic Ad Infinitum: Exit Strategy.**


End file.
